Fate's Twisted Destiny
by Sentori
Summary: As the bud of a flower opens in spring, so does the heart of a little girl. She greets the world with happiness. She loves life and her family but once fate comes her way, her destiny is forever changed. Thus, the start of Fate’s Twisted Destiny. PROLOG
1. Prologue

Hi! I'm Sentori, call me Tori ^_^ and this is my first fic. OMG!! I can't believe I even finished the first chapter, it's amazing, by my standards anyway!! I'm going to stop babbling and start it, ok?

The fic's called Fate's Twisted Destiny. It's a CCS AU fic and I see that there are a lot of these. Uh... I'll try to update as often as I can, but the next chapter will probably be out in about three-four days, by the 21st.

Summary: As the bud of a flower opens in spring, so does the heart of a little girl. She greets the world with happiness. She loves life and her family but once fate comes her way, her destiny is forever changed. Thus, the start of Fate's Twisted Destiny. PROLOGUE

Sorry, this prologue is VERY short, but it's going to get longer as the story progresses. It's very hard to write a long prologue --;;

****

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

"Love and Destiny are always twined together, but love is the one thing that overcomes all."

-- Sakura's thoughts.

__

Fate's Twisted Destiny

Prologue: In the Past

Written by: Sentori

****

"Syaoran, you are not giving up on me! Not now!"

Tears rushed down Sakura's face as she shook her beloved. He was dying, even without using her senses, she could feel it. She didn't want it to be true. Oh how she didn't!

Syaoran's eyes opened again slowly. "Sakura, listen to me, I can't hold on much longer, you'll have to go on without me. Leave me here."

Sakura shook her head, disbelieving. "Syaoran, there's no way I'm doing that, either you're coming with me, alive, or I'm dying with you out here, there's no other way."

"Sakura, don't be stupid. You still have plenty to live for, the cards, Kero, your family. Me, I have nothing. I'd rather die than see you die because of me," Syaoran said forcefully. The talking that he was doing was steadily sapping his energy and strength and he knew he didn't have much time left.

"I don't care! You hear me Syaoran? I don't CARE!!"

"Of course you do."

Tears still streamed down Sakura's cheeks. "I just don't know if I can go on without you," she whispered, laying the side of her head on his chest. "I love you Syaoran. I don't want to leave without you."

"Sakura, I'm going to die here anyway. I love you too, but there's nothing that you can do to save me right now..." 

Sakura cried on his shirt and Syaoran struggled to sit up. He finally managed it and cradled her head in his hands. "Sakura, look at me."

She looked up, into her love's ashen face. "I don't want to lose you," she whispered, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I know..." Syaoran trailed off. "I don't want to lose you either... but now I must go. Sakura, this won't be the last time I see you." He then fell backwards out of Sakura's arms as the last of the life that was in him left his body.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears again. "Syaoran!! No!!" she screamed. "You promised you wouldn't leave me..."

__

That was the last that I remembered of seeing Syaoran that time. He left me and he promised that he never would. He's said that this wouldn't be the last time. So, Syaoran, when you get this, you will know that I'm still here waiting for you...

My memories of you have not faded and they never will, I'll always keep you close to my heart like you did me.

****

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

*sniff sniff* that was certainly... interesting. Please guys, review! I know all prologues are supposed to be an introduction into the story and so on, but I just want to see where this one ends up. Let me know if I should continue or not.

__

Please review!!!

__

~~Sentori


	2. Bad News

Wahahahahahhhhh!!! New chapter already!!! ^_^ *dancing and jumping around happily* I can't believe it!!! And I just put this fic out a couple days ago... *shakes head* whew...

Thank you to all the reviewers!!! I promise I'll name all of you personally next chapter. Once again, a HUGE thanks to everyone!! I never thought I'd even get any... ^^;;

Summary: As the bud of a flower opens in spring, so does the heart of a little girl. She greets the world with happiness. She loves life and her family but once fate comes her way, her destiny is forever changed. Thus, the start of Fate's Twisted Destiny.

O.O I forgot a disclaimer last chapter!!!! I can't believe I was so stupid! Oh well, here it is!

****

Disclaimer:

__

Sakura: She owns it!

__

Kero: No, she doesn't!!

__

Syaoran: OK, Sentori DOESN'T own Cardcaptor Sakura.

__

Sentori: I could've just said that...

__

Syaoran, Sakura and Kero: *sweatdrops*

****

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

__

"The day that I met you, my heart flew to the sky. My soul rejoiced and I felt a new awakening within me..."

-- Sakura's thoughts

**** __

Fate's Twisted Destiny

Chapter One: Remembrance

Written by: Sentori

****

Thirteen-year-old Sakura Kinomoto hunched over her desk, writing a series of maths problems down for her homework. She looked over her shoulder at the ever-annoying alarm clock that was due to sound any minute so she could go out and play. She was nearly finished with math and still had some science and social studies to do, but she figured it could wait. It was a beautiful day, the sun was out and shining, and there were only a few hours of daylight left. It was April, the time when her favourite flowers, cherry blossoms, were out. Their wonderful scent filled her bedroom and she inhaled deeply.

Sakura kicked back in her chair, her feet up on her desk, staring at the ceiling. She still had lots of homework to do and she didn't want to waste any more of her time on it. She stared daggers at the clock mentally wishing it to ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

But of course, her luck wasn't with her this time. As it usually wasn't. The alarm didn't ring. She glared at the alarm again, narrowing her eyes this time. ~RING!!!~ she thought.

Ten...

Nine...

Eight...

Seven...

~Oh please, PLEASE hurry and up and ring…~

Six...

Five...

Four...

~Almost there...~

Three...

Two...

One...

Sakura held her breath for a moment and then let it out in a big whoosh of air.

RING!!!

~Yay!!~ Sakura thought, jumping up from her desk and falling back onto her seat. "Wah ah ah ah!!!" - *THUD* - "OW!!!" she shrieked as her chair went toppling backwards and Sakura fell back first onto the floor. "That wasn't such a good trip," she remarked, lightly pressing her fingertips into the bump that was forming on her forehead.

There was a knock at the door. "Sakura, honey, are you OK?" a concerned voice asked through the door.

"I'm ok!" Sakura replied cheerfully, getting up to a standing position from where she was.

Fujitaka opened the door. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking his daughter over. Fujitaka smiled slightly at his daughter's enthusiasm. "Remember, we're going to the park today."

Sakura nodded, her eyes lighting up. "How can I forget?" Sakura tossed her pens down on the desk and went to shut her bedroom door. "I'll be right out, Papa," Sakura put on a dress and tied her hair up, it was long, with layers at the ends, making them curlier than her hair usually was.

She cocked her head to the side as she glanced in the mirror, and then she looked up at a framed photo of her mother that sat on her dresser. "Mama..." she whispered, her face alight with a tender smile that played at the corners of the lips. Sakura picked up the photo and looked from her reflection to her mother's picture. Many people that had known her mother said that she looked like her. Sakura reckoned that her brother looked more like her mother than she did.

"Hmm..." Sakura hummed lightly a tune that she recalled her mother singing to her when she was a toddler, all of two years of age. She started singing small parts, "The wind... breath of air... fire in our hearts... always be there..."

"Hey, I remember that."

Sakura spun around, holding her breath. Who or WHAT was that? Her hand went to her heart. "Touya, you scared me."

"Sorry, kaijuu." He looked down at what she was holding. "That's the photo of Mama, right?"

Sakura nodded, her hand instinctively closing around the frame tighter. "Yes, it is," Sakura delicately placed the photo and its frame back on the dresser and turned to face her brother. "Shouldn't we be going downstairs?" she asked innocently.

"As usual, kaijuu, you read my mind. I was just coming to get you."

"Ok."

Touya smiled and turned to leave.

"By the way, Touya, one more thing." Sakura's voice sounded behind him and Touya turned around to see a fuming Sakura. "SAKURA NO KAIJUU!!!!!!!"

Touya smiled wryly at his little sister. That was her for you. With a big grin, he said, "Whatever you say, _kaijuu._"

Sakura heaved a sigh. Would he ever change?

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

While Touya and her father were at the park, Sakura had decided to make a little detour to the cemetery to visit her mother's grave. It had been a little while since she had been there and she thought that she at least owed it to her mother to come and see her once in a while, more often than usual. After all, the anniversary of her death was coming up soon.

Sakura looked down at the statue of her mother's grave. "Mama, I wish you were here right now, you'd help make things so much better. Although Touya is still calling me 'kaijuu', that's not what I'm worried about. There's something that's been bothering me for a long time. I don't know what to do about it. Mama, if you were here, you might be able to help me, but since you aren't, you can't. Mama, there is this person, he keeps coming for me. I don't know what he wants. Please show me a sign, point me in the right direction. Tell me what I might be able to do to help fulfil what he wants."

Sakura sat down on the ground, her legs crossing as she leaned forward. She placed her elbows on the ground in front of her and leaned her head against the palms of her hands.

~I'm still waiting for the sign...~ she thought. ~Any time now...~

Sakura reflected on what had happened to her in the past few years. She had lost one of the best people in her life. She had been surrounded by death. First her mother, then one of her best friends, now Tomoyo, one of the only friends that she had left had attracted a cancer. She had a small tumour within her and it was impossible to remove. She only had about three weeks to live and every day that Sakura had, she spent with Tomoyo. Tomoyo would be gone soon, and then she would have lost three people that she loved dearly in her life. Tomoyo, Syaoran and her mother.

"Tomoyo... I don't want you to leave me too..." A tear rolled down Sakura's cheek as she looked down at her mother's grave and then Syaoran's grave, which was a little way down the aisle further.

She sat up from where she was lying and stood up shakily. "Whoa..." she whispered, trying to steady herself. "I shouldn't be doing that much..."

Sakura clasped onto a headstone for balance and tried to get the nausea out of her head. Something was making her feel extremely dizzy and lethargic. "I better get home..."

She began walking unsteadily out of the cemetery towards her house.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

A shadow emerged from the darkness. It quickly scaled along the walls that Sakura was leaning her hand against, she was panting heavily and something seemed to be forcing her to pass out. Yet she refused to give up and sleep for a while, especially out here. There were many things that might harm her and she didn't want to be hurt, especially at this time of night.

"She's tough..." the shadow whispered, its voice like a wisp of breathy air rustling the leaves. "That's her for you..." the shadow backed away and vanished back into the darkness. "We'll meet again."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Sakura's head jerked up as she heard the voice: "We'll meet again."

Her eyebrows furrowed. What did it mean by that? And who was that? Sakura had no idea whom the person or whatever it was was doing around there. What did they want with her? Did they want to speak to her about something? Why hadn't they just come out and said something? It probably would have been a lot easier.

Never mind. She'd meet whatever this mysterious thing was later. Right now, all she wanted to do was head home.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

As soon as Sakura walked into the house, she saw her father standing behind the door and he seemed to be solemn about something. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

"Papa, what is it?" she asked, suddenly wary of what he might have to say to her. ~Please don't be anything bad...~ she thought. ~Especially not about... NO!! Don't even think that, you don't want that to happen, so don't even think about it!!~ she scolded herself mentally for even thinking such things.

"Sakura, honey, I have some bad news," Fujitaka said gently, walking closer to his daughter. "It's about Tomoyo..."

Sakura's head jerked up and then she picked up on a muffled sound coming from one of the bedrooms. It sounded like sobbing and it was coming from the guest's bedroom. "What is it, Papa? What happened to Tomoyo?"

Fujitaka looked at his daughter sympathetically. "She's... I don't know how to put this... honey, Tomoyo died this morning."

At first, Sakura looked abashed. Then her face fell and she looked disbelieving. "Tomoyo's... gone?" she asked in a hoarse whisper, her voice choked with tears.

Fujitaka nodded gently and went to hug his daughter. "Sonomi's in the next room. She'll be staying here tonight."

Sakura threw her arms around her father and sobbed into his chest. "Who am I going to lose next, Papa? You? Touya? Life's not fair!! First Mama, then Syaoran, and now... Tomoyo. I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

"I know, honey, I know." Fujitaka stroked his daughter's hair softly.

Touya walked into the room and immediately understood what had happened when he saw Sakura crying. "You told her?"

Fujitaka nodded and didn't say anything, just shifted his gaze down to his daughter.

"I don't want to lose any more people I love... why does Fate have to be so horrible to me...?" Sakura whispered, her heart breaking as her gaze strayed to a picture of her, Tomoyo and Syaoran all standing together in a group, hugging each other. Tomoyo and Sakura were smiling brightly, grinning, and Syaoran had his usual small smile/smirk. Sakura and Tomoyo had been laughing then; it was a joyful day that one, and Sakura would never forget it. Of course, that photo had been taken about three or four years ago, shortly before Syaoran had died, leaving Sakura and Tomoyo by themselves, and now Tomoyo had gone and Sakura was the only one left... "They've left me, they're both gone... Kami..." 

__

TO BE CONTINUED...

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Please don't yell at me for making Tomoyo die ;.; it was so hard to write... I'm not good at writing sad scenes... and this fanfiction is going to have a lot of them. I warn you in advance, but don't worry, for as much sadness that there is here, the same amount of happiness will be equalled.

There's going to be a wee twist in the next few chapters that I doubt any of you are going to even see coming. I'm not giving out any clues ^o^

The next chapter should be out next week sometime, so look out for it, I'll try updating about once a week, maybe more of less, it depends how busy school keeps me. Goddamn the life of a fourth former!!!

Please_ REVIEW!!!_

~~Sentori


	3. Dreaming

Aiyah!!!!! I have so much to do!! I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner, but I'm going to make it up to everyone by doing some more fics besides this one. There's a Sakura/Yue one that I want to do called "Wahine O Te Atarau". For those of you that don't know Maori, it means, "Woman of the Moonlight".

Thank you to the people who reviewed last chapter! Mattman CCS, Sakura Fairy Angel and Moonwind! Thanks a lot guys, I appreciate it.

BTW- for anyone that's getting a little bored, I might just upload some one-shots from time to time that I've written. My next story that's going to be uploaded is "Wahine O Te Atarau". ^_^ I'm looking forward to writing more of it!!

I better get on with the story and stop blabbering, otherwise you guys are going to get annoyed and I'm going to be just wasting time. Aiyah... stupid fourth form life... I've got a big Social Studies assignment due Monday and I'm not even halfway through... how stupid am I for doing that? Yeesh... I'm getting on with it. Onto the disclaimer and then I'm done for this chapter.

Summary: As the bud of a flower opens in spring, so does the heart of a little girl. She greets the world with happiness. She loves life and her family but once fate comes her way, her destiny is forever changed. Thus, the start of Fate's Twisted Destiny.

****

Disclaimer:

__

Syaoran: Do I HAVE to do this? *sits down in a chair*

__

Sentori: Yes, you have to, now get your lazy ass off that chair and finish this freaking disclaimer for me

__

Syaoran: *mumbles* Who's the lazy ass? You can't even do your own disclaimer...

__

Sentori: I heard that! And get on with it!

__

Syaoran: OK, OK! Sentori doesn't own CCS

__

Sentori: *smiles* That's better.

****

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

__

"He keeps visiting, and I have no idea what he wants. Kami, please give me a sign... I want to know what to do."

--Sakura's wish

Fate's Twisted Destiny

Chapter Two: Dreaming

Written by: Sentori

****

"Tomoyo, Syaoran!" Sakura reached out in her sleep. Her eyes opened swiftly as her arms fell back onto her bed. She was breathing heavily and cold sweat was all over her face. ~What was that?~ she thought, her eyes straying to the open window. Sakura lay back, panting. What had happened? She contemplated her dream. Sakura fell back onto her bed and reached a hand over to pick up her diary. She also picked up a pen and began writing...

__

What happened? One time he was here and then he wasn't. He was just sitting there on my bed, flicking through my diary that I've kept since I was little. He looked up when I came into the room and smiled at me, then he vanished. Who is he? I feel like I've known him from somewhere before, something like my whole life.

****

Sakura looked out the window, puzzled. She tapped the pencil that she held in one hand against her cheek. Indeed, when she had come into her bedroom earlier to get away from her brother, there had been someone sitting on her bed. She had felt as if she knew him from somewhere. She paused to read over what she had written and the rough picture that she had drawn in beside it. His face looked so familiar...

She had seen amber before. If only she could remember where... as she frowned in confusion, it had seemed like someone that she had known, from long ago... but if only she could remember clearly what he/she/it looked like. Then she might have known...

She had sensed new presences within her bedroom and as she walked over to a certain stuffed animal, she poked him awake. "Hey, Kero. Wake up."

"Way hey hey hey," Kero yawned. He stretched. What was with the girl poking him awake at three in the morning? He had video games to play tomorrow. And a lot of them at that. "What is it, girl?"

Sakura frowned slightly and said, "Remember, my name's Sakura and don't call me 'girl'."

"Hello. OK, so what is it, 'my name's Sakura and don't call me girl'." Kero yawned deeply again and blinked sleepily. "I've got games to play tomorrow and I want to sleep."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed when she scowled at the small animal. "I'm not afraid to fling you out the window, stuffed toy."

"I'M NOT A STUFFED TOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" Kero shouted.

"Hey, be quiet, you'll wake dad and Touya."

"OK, OK. Just don't ever call me stuffed toy."

"Say what? When did I say that?"

Kero just narrowed his eyes.

"I'll make you a deal."

Kero nodded. "I'm listening."

"If you call me by my name..."

"Girl?"

"No, Sakura. S-A-K-U-R-A."

"Sakura, Sakura," Kero repeated the name over and over to himself to get it stuck into his head.

"That's right. And if you start calling me by my name, I'll call you by yours. Sound fair enough?" Sakura asked.

Kero thought about it for a little while. "OK. And don't worry. I'm going to be sticking around for a long while yet."

"I can just think about it," Sakura said sardonically, smiling.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Kero asked innocently.

"No. I've got to tell you about something."

__

Damn, **Kero thought.**

"Are you listening?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, _SAKURA_. I'm listening."

"Thank you." Sakura lifted her head and plopped back down on her bed, looking at the small animal. "I had the dream again."

Kero looked at her strangely. "What was it about?"

"Hang on, I just have to remember."

"Take all the time you want."

"Thanks, Kero," Sakura said gratefully and her head fell back against her pillow as she stared up at the ceiling. "It all started like this..."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Remembrance of Dream Sequence * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

****

Stupid brother. He's done it again, going into my diary. After yelling at him for a while, I decided to go to my room, saying hello to my father on the way. And as soon as I opened my door, I saw something. It was _HIM_. He was back. What did he want with me? I had no idea.

Slowly moving forward, my eyes were wide as the blood drained from my face.

"... It's ... You ..." I whispered.

His face turned up to look at me and I noticed that he was reading my diary. MY diary. MY PERSONAL diary. The one that had my hopes and dreams, the one that I had written down all the wishes, all that I wanted in life, and all about the one person who I wished could come back. But he couldn't. He never could, not after he had passed from this world. There was no way at all that he could come back.

Tears slid down my face as I realised who it was. "You're back, you've come..." I whispered again, walking towards him. He then faded and I fell to the ground, sobbing. "You went again. When will you ever come back?"

  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * End of Remembrance of Dream Sequence * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

****

"And that's all that I can remember..." Sakura said, her head still resting on the pillow. "So what do you think?"

Kero looked worried at Sakura. There was definitely something up with this. Something was wrong, very wrong. Who was the person that kept visiting Sakura in her dreams and why was he always doing the same thing? Always reading her diary. Was it a way to keep in contact with her, to learn all the latest news and everything that had happened in her life? He wasn't sure at all. Kero floated over to the window. "Honestly, Sakura. I don't know what to think."

__

TO BE CONTINUED...

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Wayyyyyy!!!!!!! It's done, the second chapter and it's definitely a short one! Sorry about that, and I hope I kept up the suspence... anyways.

Thanks to all of you! Hope you review!!

Please _REVIEW!!!!_

~~Sentori


End file.
